housefandomcom-20200223-history
New Dean of Medicine
Recently, Lisa Edelstein has announced that she will not be returning as Lisa Cuddy for Season 8. It has been confirmed that Eric Forman is the new Dean of Medicine, as revealed in Season 8 Episode 2. Below were the rumored New Deans of Medicine. James Wilson Wilson's been hard at work quietly running the Oncology department for seven years. He's intimately involved with hospital administration, having served on the Board of Directors. He frequently appears as a speaker and is one of the best known doctors in his field. Heck, even Chase's dad sought out his help when he had cancer. He's professional, well respected, and good at his job. On the other hand, he's House's enabler. Putting Wilson in charge of House is the equivalent of putting no-one in charge of House. Malpractice suits galore! Eric Foreman Let's face it, Foreman is still the smartest one in the group. Chase may beat House on occasion, but given time, Foreman has never failed to get the answer on his own. He's also the most ambitious and has the most management experience. Despite House's jibes, Foreman is good at finishing up the administrative part of the job and has experience with both hiring and firing. He's also clearly the most objective member of the group. He also doesn't appear to be pulled down by his personal life and can get incredible focus when he needs it the most. He can also handle House. He didn't finish at the top of his class for nothing. He wants to be in charge and he doesn't mind asking. If Foreman has anything going against him, it's when his emotions get the best of him. His temper is clearly out of control most of the time, and often it's his softer side that betrays him. He will also have to get over the previous trouble he's had over his previous firing at New York Mercy and when he switched Thirteen's medications. Foreman won, revealed to be the mysterious new Dean in the season 8's second episode "Transplant". Chris Taub Okay, who has been described as having "the best credential file in the hospital"? Who is "the face of Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital"? Who is board certified in both plastic surgery and pathology? Who has already won awards for volunteer work? If you answered "Chris Taub" to all those questions, congratulations! Remember, Taub has been underemployed for quite some time and he's only doing this job because he enjoys the work. Administration would make perfect use of Taub's considerable talents, energy, charm and tough-mindedness. He's also never had any problem standing up to House. However, can you say "sexual harassment suit"? Taub's personal life is a mess and, although we know he will do right by both Rachel and Ruby, there's just too much temptation with all those nurses and interns hanging around. Robert Chase Let's face it, despite his "gee shucks" demeanor and his reputation as the weak link in the team, Chase is probably the hidden bright light on House's team and PPTH's staff. He's clearly gotten the most correct diagnoses and treatments during his tenure. He's also developed the most as a character, at first being House's yes man, but lately being the guy who's likely to stand up to House and concentrate on the differential diagnosis when everyone else is distracted. He has a double speciality in cardiology and intensive care, as well as having trained in neurosurgery and is board certified in pathology and general surgery. On the other hand, Chase is the character who has shown the least interest in ambition. He has always been happiest working for House and may not want to change. He also shows distaste for hierarchical structures and never accepted that Foreman was the senior fellow, and never acted like the senior fellow when he had the job. He might be happiest right where he is. Jeffrey Cole The media have reported that Edi Gathegi is rumoured to be in talks with the producers to bring Cole back to the series. It certainly wouldn't be unprecedented since Amber came back. It's been four years since Cole left the series, and we can only wonder what he's been up to since he was fired. However, we all know that despite his willingness to sell out to Cuddy, Cole was one of the brightest applicants. He's also the one with the smallest ego - he never thinks any task is below him. We know he's responsible from his willingness to put his young son first. He's not ambitious, but he's always looking for an opportunity to learn more, which is why he wanted to work for House in the first place. We also know he has no problem standing up to House. He may be young, but he's no younger than Cuddy was when she became Dean. On the other hand, the producer's interest in Cole is undoubtably due to Gathegi's increase in popularity after his appearance in the ''Twilight ''films. Cole was never as popular as the other applicants who stayed on the series, or even some of those who were tossed off earlier than he was. It remains to be seen how well he will work with the rest of the cast. Sam Carr It's clear that Sam is capable, forthwright, intelligent and capable of putting aside her own ambitions. She has excellent credentials starting with working as an unpaid intern out of medical school. She's very hard to upset, and can be expected to keep her cool, even around House and Wilson. Edward Vogler Let's face it, Vogler is only gone because of a face-off between himself and House. He wants to spend his money on a good cause that also has benefits for his company. With Cuddy out of the way, and the Board most likely being in shock because of it, Vogler's millions will start to come in very handy. Cuddy and House are the only people who are likely to stand up to him, and with Cuddy gone and House in no position to make waves, Vogler can once again bring his tough management style back to the hospital. On the other hand, the board's other billionaire, Sanford Wells, is unlikely to just lie down and go away. He and Vogler have quite different management styles, and Wells' seems to have worked better for the last five years as he let Cuddy have a free hand and she got them a huge increas in their insurance payments. The board may want a new Dean of Medicine who can stand up for themselves just the way Cuddy did, and that's something Volger probably won't put up with. However, if Wilson becomes Dean, he's just the kind of guy Vogler can push around. Also, Vogler isn't even a doctor, so it probably won't be him. Category:PPTH